


I Could Stay like This for a Lifetime

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a very good pillow. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Another old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Stay like This for a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stiles finds he likes laying on Peter. Like when Peter's reading or whatevs. First he does it to be annoying, then just cuz Peter's hella comfortable.

“What are you doing?" 

"Using your thigh as a pillow,” Stiles chirps, eyes still locked on the tome in his hands, skimming over some archaic language that he can barely read— but he doesn’t need to understand all of it.  He’s only looking for a few choice words, after all. 

“ _Why_?” 

“Wrong question.  Why  _not_?” 

"Stiles,” Peter chides with a sigh.  "Get off of—" 

“I got pizza!” Scott announces as he bursts through the loft door, Kira laughing in tow.  

Stiles whoops, sitting back up with a bright grin on his face.  ”Hawaiian?” 

“Yeah, you pineapple lovin’ freak.”  Scott replies with a dopey grin that says he thinks Stiles is anything but a freak. 

“You’re my hero, Scotty.”  He says, sliding from the couch. 

“Yeah, I know." 

Peter rolls his eyes at them, focus falling back on the text he’s skimming through on his laptop.

* * *

Stiles leans against his shoulder during a movie.  He’s tired from research all night.  Peter’s jaw flexes and he shifts uncomfortably, but does not say anything. 

He falls asleep laying against Peter's side.  When he wakes again with Peter jostling him, he grins and rubs his eyes. 

"You know, most creepy uncles like it when cute young boys like me are vulnerable with them like that." 

Peter sneers.  ”You’re not cute.” 

"Liar." 

"Go home, Stiles.”  Peter says— though they both know Stiles is likely to fall asleep on Derek’s couch again instead.  

“Aye, aye, Captain." 

* * *

Stiles is bleeding.  He’s bleeding a lot and Peter grunts as he holds him close, a palm pressed over the wound.  Stiles’ head lulls against Peter’s shoulder, slumping back against him in the mess of dirt and leaves. 

The smell of decay is in the air. 

"You’re a stupid little shit,” Peter curses at him cradling him against his chest so that Stiles is practically laying on him.  "What were you thinking?  Jumping in the way like that?“ 

"Wasn’t—” Stiles coughs, winces, cringes as Peter presses more firmly.  "I wasn’t—" 

“I know,” Peter assures, voice strained; there’s blood everywhere, and Stiles’ heart rate is slowing a bit, but he’s not dying.  He’s not going to die.  "It’s okay.  I know.  I can hear Derek.  He’ll get here soon, and when he does he’ll glare and call you out for being stupid, and we’ll get you to Deaton and patch you up.“

"Okay,” Stiles breathes.  "I’m sorry for ruining your—" 

“It’s okay,” Peter says.  "It’s okay, Stiles.“ 

Stiles lays on him like that until Derek arrives.  Lays against him in the back of the newly reinstated Camaro on the trip to the clinic.  Peter doesn’t even complain.

* * *

"Stiles,” Peter grumbles rolling his eyes with irritation as the teen settles against his chest with an overly dramatic sigh.  "What are you doing?“ 

"Your chest makes a great pillow,” Stiles teases, and Peter’s brow raises slowly when he doesn’t hear a trip in Stiles’ heartbeat. 

“Is that right?" 

"Mhmm,” Stiles hums, chin propping up on the back of his hand as he looks down at him, their legs tangling.  "Your my favorite pillow out of the entire Pack.“ 

Peter laughs, and Stiles smiles as it thrums through the both of them.  ”Since when?” 

"Since you saved me,” Stiles replies, and his voice goes a bit soft.  "Did I ever thank you for that?“ 

"No,” Peter says on a breath.  "Would you like to?“ 

Stiles leans in, presses a kiss to Peter’s lips without hesitance and pulls away a moment later.  ”Thank you.” 

Peter stares at him for a long, quiet moment.  ”Anytime, Stiles.” 


End file.
